


hearth

by iKain2



Category: Vindictus
Genre: Are You Sick Of Hurk's Damn Pick Up Lines Yet?, Established Relationship, For Once It's Not An AU, M/M, Sorry Here Is Late Christmas Present 2016, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKain2/pseuds/iKain2
Summary: The winter chill crept quietly through Colhen, blanketing the city in a soft layer of snow as its inhabitants settled in for the evening – except for one solitary mercenary sitting in a corner of the Inn, staring out a window and nursing a steaming mug of spiced rum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry very belated Christmas everyone (mostly to the few people that still lurk in this fandom). I wish Vindictus events were better, I've been waiting six years for an ugly sweater event. :(

It was nearing midnight and the fool still hadn't returned from his excursion into Moonlight Peak. Tearing his gaze away from the window for the umpteenth time, Kai stifled a sigh as he sipped at his rum and continued polishing the intricate pieces of his crossgun scattered around on the table. His booted feet were kicked up on the empty seat next to his right, and his painstakingly-maintained bow and quiver hung off the back of the chair to his left.

Due to the late hour, all of the Inn's occupants had long since retired to bed, leaving the archer alone in the main room. Before heading upstairs, Tieve had kindly allowed him (with an understanding smile) to keep the fireplace going for as long as he needed to, so the room was pleasantly warm compared to the freezing temperatures outside. Thus, he'd left his heavy armor back in his room, leaving himself dressed in a gray sweater and an old pair of veteran raiment pants.

In the distance, the chime of a bell reached Kai's ears – a boat had docked, finally. He drew his eyes back towards the window, watching a stream of nameless Crimson Blades stumble past the Inn in the direction of the barracks. At the very back of the procession of weary men and women, a familiar figure more than a head taller than a blonde woman wearing a cat-ear headband and towering above two teens slowly but surely trudged their way towards the Inn through the foot-high snow.

Kai spent a long moment watching flakes of pure white snow flit into Hurk's hair as he walked, and then casually returned to his work.

The door to the Inn opened, momentarily letting in a gust of icy wind, before it shut closed with a quint click.

Lynn's head timidly poked around the wall, but then visibly relaxed. “It's just Kai, we're clear.”

Sylas's response was no louder than a whisper. “Thank the Goddess. If Captain Aodhan figured out that we'd sneaked onto the excursion...”

“You two might want to scram before the Captain decides to randomly inspect your rooms.” Hurk's gruff whisper cut through

Sticking his tongue out, Sylas followed the other teenager up the stairs, tiptoeing almost comically in their attempt to avoid making the stairs creak.

Delia raised an eyebrow at the two teens' antics before shaking her head and bidding Hurk goodnight. She managed to throw a cheeky wink at Kai before she disappeared up the stairs, nearly silent in her enchanted plate armor.

The two men were alone now, and Hurk sauntered over to drape himself over his boyfriend, digging his frozen nose into the crook of Kai's neck.

“Get off me, you're cold.”

“I'll give you 10 gold if you can figure out which part of my body is the warmest.”

Kai snorted. He set down the rag he was using the clean his dissembled crossgun and started interlocking the pieces back together.

Hurk turned his face so that he could teasingly rub his scruffy jaw into Kai's cheek. “I'm wearing a lot of layers, want to watch me undress for ten minutes?”

Kai's crossgun reassembled completely within the span of a minute.

* * *

“Babe, what's this?”

Kai rolled over onto his side, blearily squinting at Hurk. The half-naked man was sitting on the floor, holding a long wooden box wrapped in butcher paper with a hastily-folded paper bow on top. As for why his boyfriend was looking underneath the bed at the crack-ass of dawn... “You can open that later. Come back to bed.”

“Alright.” The cramped bed creaked and Hurk's warm body slid back next to Kai, pressing close against his back. “Merry Christmas, babe.”

“M'rry Chr'mas.” With a low mumble, Kai patted at the arm curled around him and buried his face back into his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired/based off the teaser for Hurk’s second weapon(s?) in KR Mabinogi Heroes. Hurry up bring it here oh my god the animations look ridiculously cheesy (probably moreso at like 60+ attack speed) but also fun. BUT his shotgun looks like Kai's Xgun and uses similar mechanics, so… I bet he made it for him, hehe.


End file.
